A boy A brother and A whole new life
by nerd.spy.vamps.yudith
Summary: cammie and the girls are on there break and she has a new neighbour. this will be cammie's most toughest year yet. Still have all her friends and her dad. I totally love zammie so there will be loads.i hope...i dont own anything but danny! please R
1. the new neighbour

**A/N**

**Love Life Laughter will be a story on how cammie is stuck in normal high without the spy drama, but have loads of boy drama. Still have all her friends and here dad (yay) altogether. I totally love zammie so there will be loads but I will all the others too this is my first fan fiction so please help me out on what to do in the plot. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own the characters. the lovely Ally Carter does! ( bloody brilliant)  
**

* * *

Cammie's POV

"RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I shouted  
All the girls shot upright and looked like they were ready to pounce on the 'bear'. they relaxed a little when they saw it was just me.  
"Cammie why in the world did you do that?" Liz asked probably still half asleep  
I just stood there and smirked but before I could say anything bex threw a pillow at me and stared at me with wide eyes. The one thing I have learnt is to never get on bex's bad side EVER, unless you want to die or be severely crippled.  
" why don't you just look outside then." I told her calmly  
surprise surprise they all got up and looked out the window in time to see 2 hot brothers and their parents walking into the house and 3 boys running up to them. I hit them all with a pillow to stop them from drooling. At the same time Zach saw me near the window and called my name.  
"CAMMIE HEY YOU WANNA MEET A FEW PEOPLE, SAME WITH YOUR FRIENDS?"  
They all turned with hopeful expressions on their face. Oh boy this is going to be a long day. So I walked past my star- struck friends as calmly as I could and opened the window.  
"ALRIGHT, GIMMIE 15 MINUTES" I yelled back smiling  
I closed the window and turned back to my friends  
"well you better hurry up if you guys wanna look hot in time!" I told them eyeing their pj's.  
They jolted up and bolted to the bathroom door. All yelling at the same time  
"DETAILS CAMMIE NOW!"  
It was kinda freaky, but I told them everything that happened this morning since I was dressed all ready.

Zach's POV  
Grant and I were walking to our new house in Roseville and it's a pretty cool neighbourhood. (Btw grant and Zach are twins that look nothing alike.. if that's possible... owell..) Before I met cammie, my new neighbour and she is beautiful. Grant and I were just picking up the last bags out of the car when Nick, Jonas and Danny came running.  
"GRANT ZACH WATS UP LONG TIME NO SEE!" shouted Jonas  
"Jo we are right here no need to shout and we're cool."  
"Sorry dude... So are youse doing anything?"

"Nope what do you have in mind?"

Jonas started talking about some park and meeting a few people, but I wasn't listening coz I saw 3 girls gawking through the window and Cammie staring at them so I yelled.

"CAMMIE HEY DO YOU WANNA MEET A FEW PEOPLE, SAME WITH YOUR FRIENDS?"

She walked past them and looking hot may I say and I certainly may.

"ALRIGHT, GIMMIE 15 MINUTES"

I smiled back and at this point the guys were drooling, when I snapped them back to reality we were in the house before they pounced me with questions.

"Dude….""how" "when" "what"

"SHUT UP!"

When they all shutted up and very quickly may I add. I began.

"Before I start. I have dibs on cammie! Okay soo…. When we arrived I got out of the car and put all my bags in my room. Grant was still asleep and mum and dad went to talk to the neighbours. So I thought I could join them. Mrs. and Mr. Morgan let us in and made us tea. Cammie came down half asleep and walked right past us. Before she turned wide-eyed, stared at me and then bolted to her room (I obviously found it cute but I didn't say). She came back downstairs and we started talking for 30 minutes before we had to leave…. And that is it.. yea"

They still stood there wide eyed till I told them that we were meeting them in 5 minutes and counting. They ran towards Grants new room to "get ready". *Hehehehehe*

When the doorbell rang…

**

* * *

a/n **

**okay so this is the real 1st chapter and I really would like some reviews. Bad and good. Don't go easy on me coz this is my first fanfic so I need honesty people. I knda got a storyline but ideas would be great. really sorry about the cliffy. i need ideas of who is at the door.  
**

**Xxx yudith**


	2. the park

**A/N **

**omg i got almost 10 reviews! that is not a bad start. i agree with you that i reckon they should stay spies. so in the next chapters something might happen... :O**

**Disclaimer: i dont own gallagher just Danny!**

**hopefully i can reach 15ish... before i review but i am anxious to write more so please review!

* * *

  
**

**Zach's POV**

Then the door bell rang. Standing outside was a tall, dark brown haired boy and by the looks of it is about my age.

"Helloooooooo" I dragged out. Wondering why he was here.

"Sorry… hi. I'm Josh Abrahams and I live across the street. I'm just here to welcome you in the hood and was wondering if you had any sugar perhaps?" Josh asked

"Oh thanks. Uhhh maybe. Come in and I'll get some for you." I stepped aside to let this "josh" in. Something felt very wrong about him. Like everything he just said was a total lie.. Oh well.

"Just through that door and in the cupboard. One of them anyways and you'll find what your looking for. I just have to grab my mates. I said walking up the stairs.

"Alright thanks heaps. he said walking in the direction of the door.

I walked up the stairs.. Hmmmmm something is definitely wrong. I just don't know what.

BANG!

What was that? It looks like it came from Grant's room. I started running, but before I opened the door the door swung open and a very angry Grant came out. Uh oh!

"Uh guys…. What happened?" I asked meekly

"Did you by any chance ate all of grants secret stash of chocolate?" mumbled nick.

"Oh shit" I started running with Grant hot on my tail. He was mad, no scratch that he was beyond the valley of FURIOUS! (Thanks to Angus things and perfect snogging).

"I was hungry grant. It wasn't my fault!" I shouted back

Just as he was about to jump on me the girls and Josh on queue came in front of me and I ran into cammie and rant ran into a Greek goddess standing next to her.

OOFF!

**Cammie's POV**

I came in through the door with eh girls and got ran over by the one and only Zach Goode.

"And we meet again cammie" he smirked

"Yes we do" I said and made the biggest mistake by looking into those adorable green eyes.

I heard Zach's friend say to bex "hellooo beautiful" which earned him a slap on the head. That made us all laugh! Zach got off me and helped me up, but then I realized that josh was here. I internally groaned.

"Hi Cammie"

"Hiya Josh. What ya doing here?" I said as politely as I could.

"Just welcoming the new neighbors and getting some sugar, which unfortunately they don't have." He said looking at Zach.

"Sorry dude. Maybe another time." Looking only half apologetic.

"That's cool. What about you cammie?" he asked sounding the taddist bit jealous. I wonder if I should make him more jealous. Sounds like a plan to me, he deserves it he broke my heart, but I still love him…..

"Oh well the girls and I were going to mingle and go out. So we gotta go bye Josh" I shouted and (of course) casually grabbing Zach's hand and walking out of his house.

I turned around and everyone was paired up except for the dark haired, brown eyes boy at the back. Liz was blushing and so was the cute geek-looking boy. My thoughts were interrupted by the lonely boy at the back (Danny).

"Uhh guys I got to go. I am leaving in an hour"

"Oh that's right, your going to a private school in Paris today.." Zach said

All the guys said their goodbyes and he left. By this time I found out that his name was Danny. We were walking in the direction of the park when everyone took off in different directions. It was only Zach and I. during my deep thoughts I remembered I was still holding his hand. So I let go abruptly. We got to my favourite spot under the tree and started talking. We talked about everything and nothing. It was starting to get dark and I remembered I was having a bbq, so we looked for the others. We met up near the playground.

"You guys wanna come over for a bbq? My family, Macey's, Liz's and Bex's parents are gonna be there too. So if you guys want to go invite your parents and we will meet at my house?" I heard a chorus of yeps, cool and okays from everyone.

"Okays, so we meet at mine in 15 minutes."

"Sure thing" and with that we parted.

We walked away in silence. Which was really unusual, but I wonder how the girls went during their little "talk". Anything to break this silence.

"Before you say anything cammie, which I know you will because you hate awkward silences" this I smiled at, bex knows me too well… well duhh she is my best friend." I just have to say thank you" she smiled. Umm okay bex has never been this happy before.

"Okay are you thanking me? 2. We are going in the wrong direction… that's better and 3. We have 10 minutes to get to my house and get ready before the guys come over." As soon as I finished we started running. Running was a natural thing for us. We are made to run every morning, during gym and our Kung fu/ martial arts class that we have at our school—Gallagher Institute for Girls.

"Well because Grant asked me out and he is bloody brilliant and did I mention HOT!"

"Same here, but by Jonas. He is cute and super geeky like me" Liz blushed.

"Dido too. Nick is well nick and he is my type of sexy." shouted Macey.

"OMG you guys are heaps lucky! And I am heaps grateful for youse." We reached my house with 4 minutes to spare. We ran inside the house and vaguely heard my mum saying that guest are coming soon and that we better hurry up, so we all increased our speed and grabbed some clothes to wear and got changed. We all the Macey approval, she's our wardrobe mastermind, and did bex and Liz did my hair and make up. Whilst doing our finishing touches macey asked me

"So does that mean that Zach didn't ask you out cammie?"

* * *

**a/n**

**btw if you have some ideas please pm me. and i dont care if i get bad reviews! it just means i gotta learn and make it better! Danny will come back later when you least expect it hopefullyy  
**

- if i dont forget lol

**xxxx yudith :)  
**


	3. batman boxers!

**a/n **

**i had to come up with a last name for nick and jonas coz i couldnt find one. grant is brothers with zach so that is okayy...  
hope you guys like this chapter *cross my fingers* pls pls pls review... i need some feedback. otherwise i might not update in a while. :( which will be sad coz i got the next chapter already. sorry about the cliffy. just had to do it.**

**~yudith  
**

Zach's POV

Danny just left for his plane to Paris and we were all walking down to the park. I was still shocked Cammie grabbed my hand and walked out out my house leaving.. Jimmy or Josh.. behind. But I showed no emotion.

We got to the park and everyone parted their different ways leaving Cammie and I alone. By the looks of it she was taking me to where she spent a lot of time, so I just followed.

All of a sudden she lets go of my hand. I frowned, she must have forgotten about it. My hand felt cold without hers hand intertwined in mine, so I put them in my pocket.

We got to the spot under a big tree and started talking. I asked about family and lots of random stuff. It was like we've known each other for a long time and was just catching up. Soon afterwards it started getting dark, so we met up with everyone near the playground.

Cammie just remembered about a BBQ her parents were having and invited our families over, so the guys and I headed back.

"OMG! Bex is totally cool and a british bombshell" said Grant

"Have you seen Liz. She is sooo smart. She accidentally hacked into the FBI files at the age of 4" Jonas said looking impressed since he did that too.

"Macey is totally hot and fun too. I cant believe they all said yes to us" Nick said looking dumbfounded

"Wait what do you mean they said yes?"

"we all asked them out and they said yes. You did ask Cammie out right? Zach?" grant asked me

"FUCK, I totally forgot! I was planning too , but we got carried away talking. I am stupid stupid stupid! " I kicked a post box.

Nick and Jonas left to invite their parents and to get changed. Grant and I got changed and went to tell dad. He said yes and was telling mum. When she approved we left.

"Dude you have ask Cammie"

"I know and I will."

We walked up to Cammies house and knocked on the door. Cammie opened the door and she was beyond beautiful. She had denim shorts on and a low cut green top matching my eyes. (for a dude he notices a lot) all I could do was stare, which made her blush.

Grant cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, come in. Mr and Mrs Goode all the parents are in the back"

"Thanks cammie, you look gauguzz sweety." My mum said

"nah she is beautiful" I whispered

I could tell she heard cause she started blushing like crazy. I smirked.

"so are you guys coming in or what?" bex shouted

we walked to the backyard and everyone was there already. They were ll talking and having fun. I met all the parents, abby and joe Solomon. Mr and Mrs Sutton left for a meeting before I could talk to them… but by the looks of it all the adults knew each other.. nah that cant be the guys parents have never met them before… have they? Bex interrupted by trance by shouting

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Everyone agreed and was in one big circle including the adults. The circle was me, cammie, bex, grant, macey, nick, jonas, liz, jonas parents, mum, dad, nicks dad, maceys mum, the baxters, cammie parents ( Rachel and matt), abby and joe Solomon.

"who's first?" cammie asked

"me! Grant truth or dare?" I asked sweetly

"Dare" he said without missing a beat.

I smirked "Grant I dare you to strip down to your boxers and run up and down the street yelling ninjas are attacking!"

He frowned, but did it anyways. W all laughed when we saw he had his batman boxers on. We walked down the street together and Grant started running up and down yelling ninjas are attacking! Everyone was in a laughing fit and after about 5 minutes we stopped.

"Bex truth or dare?"

Abby's POV

Joe and I were at Rachel's and Matts's hosue, when we came in I couldn't believe I saw the Baxters, Mchenry, Nathans (Nick), Goode's and the Johnsons (Jonas). We all knew each other cause we are all spies. Yes I said it we are spies, exciting aint it. Well it isn't really. The 2 spy schools are Gallagher and Blackthorne and we all met up in the M16 and CIA head quarters.

Now we were playing truth and dare. I was about to say spy style but they didn't know we were spies…. yet. Grant had just done his dare and now was asking bex. This will be good.

"Dare" she said. Bex is the dare master.

"I dare you to sing My humps by the Black Eye Peas while… having ice down your underwear!"

"Bring it one" was all she said

Cammie went inside to get the ice cubes and when she came out some people had just to ruin this wonderful moment. 30 men in black appeared out of nowhere which surprised me cause they got past all the spies. they started attacking separating the adults and the kids. We fought using our spy skills. I started to round house kick a tall guy and fell to the ground. I gave a quick look to the kids to see how they were doing. They knocked 8 unconscious and we starting with a new batch. I continued fighting and so did everyone else till I heard 2 gun shots. I quickly looked around and saw cammie and bex on the floor. The gun shot only grazed them but now they were getting drugged and were being dragged away.

I ran up to them trying to fight them of, but it was too late. 2 more came over and took them away. I ran back to get help and all the bad guys were all dead or unconscious.

"RACHEL, JOE, MATT THEY TOOK CAMMIE!"

everyone was silent..


	4. there back!

**A/N**

**i am sorry i havent updated in 2 weeks. i had no interent connection and i lost my chapter 4 so i had to start again. sorry sorry sorry this is super short. so i will update tomorrow. HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! oh and i forgot to tell u i changed the summary and i deleted the authors note it is a spy storry. sorry to dissapoint but i will make another normal one later.**

**

* * *

**

Zach POV

What just happened? Omg omg omg omg HOLY FUCK we were just attacked! Okay calm down zach, don't whine like a girl. Get it together, breathe. In and out, in and out. Okay so some men in black out numbered us. Grant, Jonas and I had martial arts class in our p.e session and we only had a few cuts and bruises on our arms and faces but we can live. The girls also only had a few cuts and bruises too. The adults had not got a single scratch on them what so ever. Then I heard Aunt Abby's voice.

"RACHEL, JOE, MATT THEY TOOK CAMMIE!"

right there and then I could have died. My heart just stopped. They took cammie, my cammie! I will never stop till I find her, I told her that I would protect her that day at the park. Even though she may think that I was joking, I swore to protect her.

_Flashback_

_"so whats the thing you are scared of?"_

_"spiders and well when I was little I almost drowned…."_

_"woah hold up. You almost drowned?"_

_"yea I was small and stupid"_

_"well I will solemnly swear to you that I will never let you drown and I will protect you as long as I live. " I stood with my head held high and my arm crossed over my heart like a true knight_

_"well okay then. Now get back down here, your blocking my sun"_

_we laughed_

_end of flashback_

Rachel's POV

They took cammie and bex. they will be sorry.

"Joe call the director and tell him what happened" I told him, and surprisingly he didn't argue. So I took charged "okay we have to move fast. Grace, abe, abby clean up the mess and meet us at Gallagher. Joe help them once your done. Matt.. kids get in the van we're going to Gallagher" the kids looked stunned still and probably didn't hear me so I put my motherly voice in it "KIDS GET INTO THE VAN THIS INSTANCE!"

*over the phone*

"director. There back"


	5. i am going with you!

**A/N**

**OMG i am sooo sorry. i know i promise to update the next day, but i didnt know what else to write and i lost inspiration. and thanks to cherrypinky16 for helping me find it back. i am reading loads of stories from all of you and reviewed. so i have the next 2 chapters up. pls review and tell me what ya think. oh and please go on my poll! for my next story :)  
**

* * *

Abby POV

Abe and Grace finished cleaning and now the extraction team were here. I took the keys and we were off to Gallagher. They ride there was silent….. it was a comfortable silence. Everyone was thinking, like spies always do we think. If it were possible our heads might explode with all the information we have stored in the best hiding spot. Our brains..duhh

We go tot Gallagher and walked to my sisters office. We have a lot to talk about, like telling the kids that we are spies and that they go to a spy school. Also not to mention some of them are descendants of very powerful people. Oh boy this is going be one hell of a night.

(time break)

Woah it cannot be any more awkward then this. Joe and Rachel just told the kids that they are spies and that an organization called the Circle of Cavan is after Cammie. Also how Zach is the descendent of Isoeph Cavan, Macey being the descendent of Gillian and Isoeph and lastly cammie being the descendant of Gillian Gallagher. Which put more shocked faces in the room since the baxters didn't know.

Bex POV

"What the bloody hell? So your telling me that you guys are spies and that Gallagher and Blackthorne are a spy school. Well bloody that explains a lot." I was still shocked, than something hit me. Cammie is still missing and we are sitting here doing fuck all. That got me mad and I will get my revenge.

"Language Rebecca! " mum said

oops must've said that out loud.

"how are we going to get her back?"

"well…." Mum started to say something but Liz cut her off.

"I can help you with that. A few weeks ago, I had this feeling that someone was watching us and I didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone soooo I put trackers on everyone's shoes." She said proudly

"uhh I did that too, except to all the guys" jonas said sheepishly

holy shit. Goo lizz you are so bloody smart. Jonas and liz looked at each other, smilled and blushed. Ohhh they are sooo cute.

""well done you too. Have you got your computer here with you liz? can you track her down for me please." Mr solomon said getting me out of my daze

"yup give me 10 minutes."

Solomons POV

Liz and Jonas are soo smart. They will make a name for themselves as spies int eh Research and Development track. We can finally start spy training and push them to the limit. These kids will be a legacy.

"OK I got it! OMG OMG!" Liz shouted she looked so shocked.

'well where are they Ms Sutton?"

"uhmmm they are in Japan. More specifically they are in Disney Sea world in Tokyo Bay in JAPAN!"

"Holy shit. Okay I have a jet plane waiting for us on the roof. If we hurry we can be there in 5 hours. Everyone prep with the necessities only. Kids I need you to stay here and let us deal with this, okay everyone move!" I ordered.

Zachs POV

"No wait. I am coming with you." I shouted.

"No Zach its too dangerous, I'm sorry, but its best If you just stay here" Ms Morgan told me but I couldn't just stay here. I have to get her back.

"no. I told her that I would protect her. I told her I would keep her safe. And if I cant do even that there is no point in living. So I am going with you whether you like it or not." I told her sounding more forceful than I wanted, but the expression in her face told me that she was letting me go.

"Come on guys, we'll get the comms unit and some weapons" I said. Everyone stood up and started to come with me.

"Hold up guys. You might need these. They are nap-o-tine patches and they are used to put people to sleep. If you put it on their foreheads they will also lose their memory from the morning, but it is as effective if you put it on their arms, but it wont erase their memory." Abby said and handing me clear square patches.

"Be on the roof in 20, now go hurry up."

"okay come on guys." Leading everyone up the hallway before stopping.

"okay we have 5 minutes before we have to go to the plane. I have a feeling they will leave without us. First girls where do you think they will hide the weapons stuff for emergency." I asked

"bex what about that compartment in our room that we aren't allowed to open until we had the talk." Macey said

"its worth a try. Come on." We headed to the girls room and saw…


	6. OMFG WHAT?

**disclaimer: Ally Carter (sadly) own everything. excpet danny and the plot :P**

_We headed to the girls room and saw…_

We opened the door and saw cammie bloody and bruised on the floor.

"cammie.. cammie.. cam! Can you hear me?" I ran over to her. How is she here? She is meant to be in Japan, not here. I looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing any shoes. They are going to pay, whoever did this to MY cammie. I was getting furious but then i heard a faint sound.

"mmmhmmmm" cammie let out.

"cammie can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

she didn't answer back. I turned around and saw everyone looking very shocked.

"Guys, come on. We need to focus. Grant sprint to the roof and tell the adults that cammie is here and she is hurt badly. Bex, Macey help me lift her on to the bed."

Grant left straightaway and I am hoping they haven't left yet. Bex and macey walked over. Cammie passed out so it wont hurt moving her. Oh cammie what have they done to you? I sighed.

"okay, Macey lift her legs, Bex hold her waist and I'll get her head. Be careful she has 3 broken ribs, a swollen ankle and wrist." Shit I thought as soon and I said that I knew they would question. It would be something spy would only realize.

Bex POV

Oh my god cammie! How did she get here? She looks so helpless. Grant just went to get the others, macey and I are helping move cammie. I was zoning in and out until I heard zach say that she has 3 broken ribs!, a swollen wrist and ankle!. Wait a minute that's odd how does he know that. She just looks very badly beaten to me.

I turned to Macey and we exchange a look saying how-the-hell-does-he-know!. Macey asked my unanswered question.

"zach, how do you know that?"

He looked like he regretted saying that, but decides to be a cocky son of a bitch and points to himself and say "spy"

"Its not funny zach! We only learnt that we were spies 10 minutes ago." I shouted at him about to punch this boys face if he didn't spill soon.

He sighed" I actually found out 3 months go and ever since my dad has been training me. He told me to act surprise when I found out and not to tell grant. Happy? Can me drop this and move cammie please" he pleaded

"FINE, but this isn't over goode" giving him my don't-mess-with-me glare.

We lifted cammie on to the bed just in time for Mr. Solomon, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan and Abby to come back. My parents went to MI6 to talk to the director.

We got a stretcher and moved cammie to the nurse wing. Zach and I stayed with her the whole time. She still hasn't woken up yet, so I decided to see how Liz was doing. Liz was hyperventilating and still trying to overcome the past events. She was in the corner with Jonas and Macey. So I decided to walk over and comfort her until I noticed a piece of paper in Cammie's hand.

"uhh guys you might want to see this" I said walking over to cammie and taking the paper out.

"i..i… it's a letter for you, zach and grant from your dad." Passing the letter to Zach.

Zach POV

A letter from my dad… why would he leave a letter for us. I grabbed the letter and started reading it.

_Dearest Zach and Grant,_

_I am sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, but it was for your own good.  
If you recieve this note hen I am dead and cammie is safe. Your mother or one of her goons killed me.  
Your mother is the leader of an organization called the circle of cavan. She didn't trust me enough to tell me all her plans,  
but whatever it is you must stop them. Your mother is after a chip containing the CIA and MI6 secrets and agents,  
but if there is anything more to it she didn't include me in her plans. Ask Joe or Matt to tell you what it is,  
but they will try to get cammie again or grant. Grant is unfortunately not your brother, but cammie's.  
Sorry to leave you like this. Be careful and stay safe. Remember to always think like a spy._

_From your loving father._

Circle of cavan, mum killed dad…. What, how, why? Grants not my brother, but is cammie's.. how can that be?

"Zach are you okay? You're shaking." Grant asked.

I looked at my hands and they were indeed shaking. I tried controlling myself before I gave the letter to grant.

"Grant you might to want read this before Mr Solomon and Mr Morgan explain us exactly what happened?" I said giving the letter to grant. I was definitely going to burst if they didn't tell us exactly whats happening. I HATE not knowing. I looked over at cammie and immediately calmed down. It was like she brightened my days any time. She was still unconscious, but she still looked so beautiful. Then I realized that this is my MOTHERS fault and there is no way she will do this to cammie EVER AGAIN.

"OMFG are you fricken kidding me? I am Cammie's brother. Holy shit. This is some serious shit!" grant shouted pulling me out of my reverie.

"Oh my word. Grant is that you. Matt honey did you know?" Mrs. Morgan staring at Grant on the verge of tears.

"No sweetie." Mr Morgan said looking at Grant, like he was tiring to memorize his own son.

This got everyone's attention now.

"Yes Grant, I believe so. Pass the note to everyone so they know what's happening."

Grants POV

I passed the letter to Mr Morgan.. I mean my dad the letter and he passed it on. I was cammie's brother but how. I looked at cammie and compared myself with her. If you look closely we actually look alike. She is actually my twin.

"umm so how am I cammie's brother? Why was I with Zach and the Goode's instead of with you guys?" I asked my mum. Wow that is gonna get some getting used to.

"well umm…." She started but dad stopped because she was tearing up so instincts came in and I walked up and hugged her.

"it's a long story actually." Dad said

"well we have time. We got to wait for cammie to wake up."

"okay then. You might want to sit down for this." We went over to the couch and he started from the very beginning.

* * *

**A/N**

**YAY i am sooo happy. i got 20 reviews. WOOP WOOP! thank you guys for reviewing it really brightens my day. okay so i am getting my ears pierced on thurs and i am getting it done at the pharmacy. i am getting it done like in the middle of the upper lobe. i think they use a gun and i ws just wondering if it hurts? pls tell me ur opinion. and when you review please tell me at least one con and one pro and also tell me if you want to know the story of how grant was with the goodes? coz i have 2 chapts one without the story and 1 with and i dont know which one to put.  
**

**~yudith**

**P.S VOTE ON THE POLL FOR MY NEXT STORY PPPLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
**


	7. i missed you

**A/N**

**hey everyone. heaps sorry that i didnt update soon. well here goes...  
Disclaimer: ally carter owns everything**

* * *

Cammie pov

Where am i? my body feels beaten and battered. Its dark and smells bloody. Suddenly it hit me I was in a cell. The past events came racing back through my mind. People in black were attacking us and then I felt something go through my arm. I passed out and found my self here. They interrogated me about something to do with being a spy and that I have a brother or something, but that cant be real can it. Something else happened…. OMG Mr Goode he… he died saving me.

We were running and I fell. Somebody came out of nowhere and they fought. I wanted to help but I couldn't move. He took out a gun and shot him in the head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " I screamed.

"cammie cammie wake up cammie its just a dream." I know that voice.

"cammie can you hear me cam? Gallagher girl wake up" it was zach. What was he doing here.

My eyes shuttered open. I heard beeping. I tried to move but it hurt too much.

"mmhmm" I groaned. I turned and saw zach sitting next to me holding my hand. He gently squeezed it and gave me a genuine smile.

"Heyyy" I smiled back.

"Gallagher girl you have no idea what you put me through." I looked at him confused. Gallagher girl?

"you go to Gallagher don't you? And you have broken ribs, swollen wrist and ankle and not to mention you were SHOT!"

"CAMMIEEE!" Macey, Liz and Bex ran up to me and engulf me with a breath taking hug.

"okay.. guys… I love you.. but.. cant.. breathe" they let go and mumbled sorries.

"oh cam your awake. Are you okay?" mum asked me hugging me at the same time.

"yes mum I am fine. Wheres dad?"

"right here. Looking great kiddo" he laughed

"uhh cammie we have something to tell you." Grant started

"umm well how do I say this. Cammie I am… well I am your brother. We are twins and thankfully I am older by only 1 minute and 23 seconds." He rushed.

My eyes widened and I looked at him, like really looked at him. We did look alike. I got a gentle squeeze from zach, I totally forgot he was still holding my hand. Macey glanced at my hand and her eyes sparkled.

"uhh guys.. why don't we leave cammie alone for now she must be tired."

I sent her a silent thank you when everyone starting leaving. Well almost everyone… zach stayed with me and told me everything that I missed.

"zach I am so sorry about everything. How grant isn't your brother and how your dad died." As silent tears fell down.

"oh cammie you don't have to be sorry. i should be the one saying that. For what my mother did to you." He said with hatred.

"and I am glad my father saved. It means that I still get to have you in my life. Cammie will you please be my girlfriend?" zach asked

"yes of course I would love to be your girlfriends zach." Smiling at him and he actually smiled back. Yes actually smile-age, not the cocky zach but the real zach. That's when I realized he was leaning in. my heart hitched and started beating twice as fast.

"just so you know Gallagher girl I am gonna kiss you now"

our lips touched and it was like magic. His soft tender lips on mine…but someone just had to ruine the moment. We broke off and everyone was standing there. The girls were squealing, mum was smiling, dad and grant looked like they were gonna pounce and the boys looked happy for him.

I blushed hard.

"everyone out we have some things to talk about!" bex shouted shooing everyone out.

"that includes you zach." He frowned and stood up. He kissed my forehead before leaving. As soon as the door closed the girls squeal louder.

"guys I wont tell if you burst my eardrum!" when everyone shut up I told them everything. Once the left I fell straight asleep.

(time skip)

it been 2 weeks since the accident and the boys was sent back to blackthorn to start their training. So went started out too. The people who didn't know what Gallagher was, was told that we are spies. All our courses where changed to the "spy" course. Covert ops, COW etc…. but all of that was on the back of my mind. One boy is always on my mind. Zachary Goode.

We were currently at dinner waiting for my mother to arrive.

"cammie… hello anyone home?" bex said waving her hand in front of my face.

Shit I must have zoned out again.

"you know zoning out isn't good for a spy cams" macey said

"what were you thinking about cammie?" liz asked sweetly. Worry written all over face.

"a certain boy maybe?"

before I could answer mum came through the door. Ahh yes saved by mum. She got up on the podium, we did the usual and sat back done again.

"okay girls in the world of spies you need to trust your instincts the most. We also need to trust the people you work with and you need to decide if the information the enemy gives you is false or not. In the future you will be given partners on mission and you will need to trust them with you life cause they will the one to save you in a life or death situation. So we will welcome the blackthorn institute of boys."

And in walked the guys.

"ahh speaking of the devil" macey muttered.

I looked up and saw 4 guys walking over to us. The first person I saw was grant.

"ahh grant!" I ran over and hugged him hard

"cammie, so nice to see you again sis." People gasps and muttered to what grant just said. Oopss we hadn't told them yet. Oh well they know now.

"hey Gallagher girl. Do I get a hug or are you gonna leave me hanging?"

"umm let me think. I think hanging." I started walking away and zach grabbed my wirst and engulfed me into a hug.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too zach" I gave him a peck on the lips and walked over to the table. Then I realized everyone was watching. Oh well now they now zach's mine.

"so we hope you guys bond with each other well and will use the trust you develop in the future. Now let us eat."

We ate and chatted out random stuff. Zach just staring at me and answering the occassionaly question. Once we were done we decided to walk the boys to their dorm.

All of a sudden people surrounded us…. all that was going through my mind was, WHAT THE SHIT?

* * *

**do you hate it?**

**love it?**

**like it?**

**please tell me your thoughts. i posted up a one shot please read and tell me what ya thnk. sorry for the cliffy. i also changed the name of the story but have the same plot.  
**


	8. Evil bad guys

**A/N okay okay no need to kill me coz i forgot to update :) its just year 11 is being a totally bitch. so anywayz here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: dont own anything but danny. enjoy**

**

* * *

**

All of a sudden people surrounded us….

All I was thinking was why why today the guys just got here and we were having a wonderful time. I felt Zach tense next to me. That got me mad! They always have to screw up our best moments when we are having fun! I was furious now. I could feel my face getting hotter and my body shaking.

They started circling us and I got into spy mode. Mr Solomon has been training us all the time, so when they attacked we were ready. With a few tricks up our sleeve. I quickly told the girls the strategy in morse code of course and using the Gallagher code that they don't know about. I smirked a deadly smirked, then they attacked.

They came to us at all angles, so we started to fight. Liz and Macey went back to back and Bex and I went back to back. We threw a few punches and kicks. Than I saw my opportunity, they created a circle around us separating us from the guys.

"NOW!" I shouted.

I jumped on Macey's back and Liz jumped on Bex's back. I spinned on top kicking all the guys head in the circle and Liz spinned underneath kicking all the guys on their sweet spot. All that once they where on the floor groaning. Without stopping we grabbed the curtains nearby and tied all the men on the floor together. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I immediately flipped them over.

"thanks for that Gallagher girl." Omg it was zach.

"opps I'm sorry. I thought you were…" I said letting go of his hands and helping him up.

"its okay. I was calling your name for the last 5 minutes, but u kept on going." He said. Wrapping his arms around my waist.

"sorry."

"its okay. What was wrong? You girls had this raging rhino expression going on, like you were about to go on a killing rampage." Zach said talking a bit louder. RAGING RHINO EXPRESSION! HOW COULD HE! Well we must've been thinking about the same thing.

"THEY ALWAYS RUIN OUR HAPPY MOMENTS!" we shouted at the same time. I looked at the girls and had the same expression and we all laughed.

"come we should get Mrs and Mr Morgan."

Bex pov.

We just fought of a bunch of evil guys and are now laughing. I know there must be something wrong with us. Just on cue Mr and Mrs Morgan came around the corner and stared at us. Us girls smiled sheepishly and stepped aside revealing the evil guys tied up on the floor. They ran over to us.

"girls what happened?" mrs morgan asked.

"mum, dad we are okay. We'll tell you what happened later. Can u please just get someone over to take them away" cammie said

I turned and saw one of the guys getting up, so I casually walked in front of him and punched him square in the face knocking him unconscious.

"that's quite enough ms Baxter. Okay the cia is coming in a few minutes to take them. Matt can you stay here and guard them and ill talk to them in my office."

"sure honey." Mr morgan walked in front of them and gave them the morgan stare. Cammie does all the time so we are all immune to it, but to others if looks could kill they would all be dead in an instance.

We walked to Mrs Morgans office and told her what happened word for word. She told us that they attacked Blackthorne first to find the guys, to probably use as leverage. She told us we could have the afternoon off. So we walked back to our dorm with the guys following us and looking around for any danger. Typical over protective boys…

Cammie POV

We spent the morning beating the shit of bad guys and now we get the afternoon off. Yay that means I get to be with Zach and we can get some alone time. We were about to walk out of the dorm when all of a sudden bex shouted

"We're playing a game!"

I groaned. Ohh this is gonna be hell. They are gonna be torture :(

Zach gave a gentle squeeze and towed me over to the circle that was forming.

"hmmm Macey truth or dare?" grant asked.

"I cant be bothered doing anything at the moment so truth."

"okay. Macey have you ever done a strip tease before?"

"ummm yes" macey whispered. We all looked at her dumbfounded. Macey did a strip tease on someone.

"oh what don't look at me like that. I was drunk and I wanted to piss off the rentals." She shrugged

we all started pissing ourself laughing. Macey did a strip tease which I could use this as blackmail.

"okay fine than laugh all you want. Paybacks a bitch. Cameron truth or dare?" I stopped laughing straight away. Oh no. she is gonna kill me. argghh she has an evil smile on her face.

Everyone started laughing again. I was confused.

"Gallagher girl you just said that aloud. Its okay ill protect you." Zach whispered. I blushed.

''Dare" I said confidently. Macey's evil smile grew bigger and I cringed into Zach. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Cameron Ann Morgan I dare you to sing Hold it Against me by Britney Spears." I could only stare her with my mouth open. I hate Britney Spears so much and I have NEVER EVER sang in front of anyone EVER, not even my parents. And now she wants me to sing in front of everyone and Zach too.

"Macey….."

"nah no getting out of it. well unless you want to give Zach a strip tease." I am NOT giving zach strip tease.

"fine. Put the song on." I took a deep breath and started singing.

Hey over there  
Please forgive me  
If I'm coming on too strong  
Hate to stare  
But you're winning  
And they're playing my favorite song

So come here  
A little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear  
Make It clear  
Little question  
Wanna know just how you feel

If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me

Cause you feel like paradise  
I need a vacation tonight  
So if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me

Hey You might think  
That I'm crazy  
But I you know I'm just your type  
I'mma be a little hazy  
But you just cannot deny

There's a spark in between us  
When we're dancing on the floor  
I want more  
Wanna see It  
So I'm asking you tonight

If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me

Matt POV

The kids just fought of 15 men and tied them up. I cant believe they attacked Gallagher and blackthorne. I talked to joe, Rachel and Abby. We all decided it would be best if they go on a mission to get away from the chaos for a few weeks. I was about to knock on the door when I heard someone singing. Whoever it was sounded so beautiful. Then I realized it was cammie. She never sang in front of anyone before, I only knew because she didn't hear me come into her room one time when she was singing. She sounded so magical. I let her finish the rest of the songs before going in.

Cause you feel like paradise  
I need a vacation tonight  
So if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me

If I said I want your body  
Would It Hold It Against Me?

(Yeah)

(Ah)

(Oh)

Gimme something good  
Don't wanna wait I want It now (na-na-now)  
Pop It like a hood  
And show me how you work It out

(alright)  
If I said my heart was beating loud  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me

If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me

Cause you feel like paradise  
I need a vacation tonight  
So if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me

I think everyone was in shock because I didn't hear anyone say anything when she finished. I only faintly heard zach say beautiful. I hate to break it to you but zach and cammie belong together, but if he does anything stupid I am gonna beat him up,so he cant have children EVER AGAIN before he can say 'im sorry'. Getting out of my day dream. I knocked and opened the door, everyone was still staring dumbfounded at cammie and Cammie was blushing.

"okay girls and boys. You guys need to pack. We are sending you on a mission. Pack winter clothes by the way and little bit of summer clothes. Oh and cams you sounded beautiful." I smiled and walked out before they started squealing.

Which was a good thing to because as soon as I closed the door the girls started squealing… which I think broke my eardrums.

**i think this is my longest chapter yet. soo love it? hate it? tell me what ya think! and where you would like them to go on their mission. remember somewhere cold! :P **

**if ur into gallagher seris please read Undercover by loveliveLOL. i guarantee it will be amazing :)  
**


	9. the truth?

Girls POV:

"OMG! WE ARE GOING ON A MISSION!" We squealed and ironically the song "Kung Fu Fighting" started playing. Which made us squeal some more, as we started flailing our arms around and doing random moves.

Once we had calmed down we saw all four boys on the floor, unconcious. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Grants POV:

Mr .M had just told us we were going on a mission! Yess! Almost immediately the girls started squealing and oh boy, if you were in Antartica you would have been able to hear it. What made it worse was that the song "Kung Fu Fighting" came on and they started kicking and punching so we all had to dodge all of them. We were doing awesome until I got hit in the face by Macey and fell unconscious. Before I blacked out I saw Zach, Nick and Jonas get knocked out too.

Cammie POV:

"OH MY GOD I HAVE TO PACK!" Macey suddenly screamed and ran away. Well shit now she is gonna pack clothes for me that I wouldn't wear in a million years.

"MACEY APPROPIATE CLOTHES PLEASE! ITS WINTER WHEREVER WE ARE GOING!" I shouted. Faintly I heared her swore in Farsi, Italian and Indonesian. Just then a bright idea came to mind. Hehehe.

"Bex get a bucket of cold, ice water. Liz go get the video camera." I moved all the boys onto a chair and tied there hands together. Its time I got some answers.

"Here Cam. But why did you tie them up?" Liz asked, hading me the video camera.

"Well Liz, we're gonna wake them up in cold water. I think its time we get some answers." I smiled innocently at her.

"Bex you ready?" She nodded.

"GO." Bex instanlly poured the water over the 4 guys, they jolt wide awake.

"Well well boys about time you woke up. We thought you didn't want to go on the mission." Bex grinned evily.

"Baxter untie us NOW." Zach growled- wow that was hot- wait did I say that out loud? Well dammit!

Crap now he's smirking. Shut up Cammie.

"Yes good idea Cams." I blushed. "We will untie you until we get some answers."

Zach glared for a few seconds, "Fine what do you want to know Baxter?"

"Why are we going on a mission and where it is? And why have people attacked us before?"

Zach POV

*Sigh* Should I tell her the truth? Well they will find out eventually I guess.

"One, we are going to Las Vegas and then we are going to Salt lake city. We're going on a mission because it is a part of our covert ops assignment and to see if we work well together. People attacked us because somebody knows something about something and what ever it is they want it back. Its worth killing for." Well at least I tried telling parts of the truth.

"Wow Goode I guess we have to let you go. So truthful its like you weren't telling us all of it. I guess we can untie you guys now." They don't even know the half of it. Baxter was about to come and untie us when..

"No wait, your right he isn't telling us the whole truth." Cammie said. Shit why does she have to always screw things up. But I love her. *Sigh*

"Gallagher girl, if you wanna know the whole truth you have to ask your dad. Its not my secret to tell." I gave her an expression telling her to drop the subject.

"Alright Zach. Just this once because I know at any moment macey will need us to try some clothes on and you guys need to pack and sleep. We will see you tomorrow." She came over and untied us. I knew just by looking at her she was confused and fustrated with my answer that I gave her. I hated seeing her like this.

Once she had untied us the three girls started to walk away. I whispered my friends to follow me. I creeped behind my Gallagher girl and hugged her tightly.

"Arrghhh zach your all wet!" She yelled.

"I know. That was the point Gallagher girl." She giggled and gave me a mega watt smile. I gave her a big kiss. Faintly you can hear Macey complaining how she was all wet now, bex and grant making out and liz being chased by jonas.

"Alright alright you guys have to leave now." I pecked her lips and left her unwillingly.

"Well that was an unexpected night boys. Lets pack, and then listen into their conversations from the bugs and then finally sleep."

"Zach can we eat first?" Grant fussed.

*sigh*

* * *

**heyy guyss so i am finally on break and it feel great to chill :) so ill be able to update more in the next 2 weeks :) **

**This chapter was beta'd by an amazing friend Amy or Ames :D she was traffic with this. thank you lovely! **

**well the mission is next chapter... id really want to know what types of stuff u want in the mission... so its more to your liking :)**

**P.S GO TO cherrypinky16 and check out her stories and if u like glee.. read some from cx7171 she is awesome :) :) HAVE AN AWESOME DAY/AFTERNOON/NIGHT!**

**yudith**


	10. sex talk by granty

Cammie POV

First let me tell you that I am LOVING that we get to go on a mission but waking up at 3 am IN THE MORNING to three hysterical girls running around packing and screaming non sense is not something I want to wake up to every morning.

Nonetheless I woke up and got beaten into the shower. When I got out everything was calm, the three girls were just sitting there smiling widely. Oh no this was not good.

"Well hello Cameron," Macey said. I swear I heard evil in her voice. I shuddered.

"Yes Cameron you should be very scared, because your lovely Aunt Abby just informed us we are going to Las Vegas first and we get to do anything."

"Andd….. where are you going with this?" I said backing away….

"We have to get you ready for a vegas." Bex, Macey and Liz got up with makeup brush, straightener and an outfit in hand. I made a run for it but they were to quick for me, and tied me up in a chair and worked their so called "magic".

It took 2 hours and a burnt scalp before they let me go. I walked over to the mirror and boy did they work their "magic". Liz straighten my hair, Bex and Macey put a nice smokey eyeshadow with mascara. I was wearing tight skinny jeans and a simple gray singlet with a black jacket and 4 inch HEELS.

"I-I-I—"

"Your welcome sweetie." Liz said sweetly.

"Alright everybody lets move out. We only have 4 minutes to get to the helicopter pad. Let MOVE IT LADIES!" Bex screamed.

We grabbed our suitcases and the latest prada bag, proudly bought by Macey McHenry, sometimes it's the best thing having a governors daughter as one of your best friends. We ended up carrying 3 bags each and made it by 1 second to the helipad and boy did we make an entrance. Our boyfriends gaped, our mothers looked proud and oh boy if looks can kill we would be soooo dead by now.

"LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" I shouted. Ugh I hate the attention. The boys cheered, but the dads stared away. We walked inside and put our luggage at the back. When we got back the only seats left where next to our oh so lovely boyfriends. I smiled, walked over to Zach and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Come on Gallagher girl don't be such a tease." He pouted at me.

Grant POV:

I was talking to Bex about sports cars and cars in general when I saw my sister and Zach kissing. Usually this would be the time where I make fun of them and tease them around, but now that she is my sister I turn away giving them privacy. That was until I hear a moan… I turn back around and sure enough my sister is sitting on zachs lap getting way too involved for my liking. I didn't realize I was trembling until I feel Bex's hand squeeze my hand. She squeezed it once more and did a really loud cough sending Zach and Cams a surprised which they pulled apart. I gave Zach a glare and told him with my eyes to meet me in the back in 5 minutes,

I told Bex that I needed to go to the bathroom and will be back in a minute. I headed to the direction of the bathroom but slipped behind the curtain to the back, I sat on Cams luggage awaiting Mr Zachary Jay Goode.

Zach POV

Grant had asked… well technically motioned me to go to the back of the plane. I have the worst feeling about this and my feelings were confirmed when I saw Grant sitting on a suitcase staring at me like he was trying to burn a hole straight through me. The room was dark which makes things very very scary and usually nothing scares me cause I am just that Goode.

"Soo—what do you want to talk about Grant?"

"Well since your dating my sister-which I just found out about recently- and I am the overprotective but extremely handsome brother. I think it is my job to inform you of the dangers if you get to far with my sister at this age."

"Nuh uh no way are you giving me the sex talk and telling me the consequences." I started backing away.

"Well then I guess you leave me no choice Zachary." He got up and I backed away. He had cornered me into the corner and slapped a nicotine patch on my head knocking me out.

…

I started to wake up and felt the worst ever. I started to get up but was stuck. I looked around and saw that he had taped me to a chair with my legs and arms bound. I tried to talked but was muffled by a sock. I looked around looking for him cause he was so gonna pay for this.

"Alright Zach. Look I am not as comfortable doing this as you are okay? So just let me talk and we will be finished before you know it." hHe said pacing up and down before me.

"Mm-mmm-fsnif-dnbfjabkd" I tried to say back but couldn't.

"Okay so you and Cam are pretty serious I presume. Ughh so I am only gonna tell you this once. Tell your man in your pants okay. When things start to get heated up with the m-m-moaning and the you getting an a-a-arousal," he shivered "well basically those stuff can get too carried away and before you know it, your half naked. If you ever have s-s-s… if you ever think about doing the dirty with my sister, picture her naked, push her too far and make her cry OR GET HER PREGNANT I swear I will come over to you and beat the living daylights outta you, kill you and then get Liz to make a solution to bring you back to life and then get Macey to torture you, then Bex, then Solomon, then dad… well you get my point. So word to the wise don't EVER get to far with Cam until your about 30. Got it?" Grant warned me.

Dude, I never thought he would be so frightening. I gulped and just nodded cause I didn't want to make him angry some more.

"Good now imma get me some british bombshell. Have fun untying yourself." And just like that he walked away. He walked away! THAT BASTARD!

Oh shit how am I going to get my self out of this? Shit.

Bex POV

I wondered what was taking Grant so long in the bathroom. I hope he is okay. I started to get really worried because he was in the bathroom for 2 hours now and we are just about to land in Las Vegas.

EEEKKK I AM SOOO EXCITED!

"Cams have you seen Grant? Zach had gone to the back of the plane to grab some "stuff" but none of the have been back yet.

"Umm nope. I think I am gonna check on Zach. Its been at least 1 hour and a half" She got up and went to the back of the plane when Grant came out and gave her a hug, came to sit next to me. He had this happy cheery face on.

"Alright Grant what did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing I didn't do anything at all. I was just in the back room because I thought I forgot something, but I didn't so its okay." He said politely with a smile. He is DEFINIETLY hiding something. Before I could interrogate him Cam came out with Zach.

"GRANT I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! WHY?" She yelled at him.

"Sorry Cams I just.. well this brother thing is new to me and well I want to look out for you." He said sheepishly. I knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. He liked doing whatever he did. Cammie looked proud for her brother but mad at the same time.

"Okay Grant, next time leave the threatening and sex talk to dad okay? But thanks for looking out for me." She came over and hugged him. I wished I had a brother or sister.

"IS THAT IT? HE GETS AWAY WITH IT? HE DRUGGED ME AND TIED ME UP AND THREATENED ME. DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL?" Zach yelled hysterically.

"Oh shut it Zach!" I mumbled. He turned and glared at me. I in turned smirked of course.

"Aw is poor Zach hurt?" Cammie walked up to him and looked like was about to give him a kiss but she gave him a soft slap on the cheek.

"Well deal with it is sweetie. It comes with the relationship."

We all cracked up and saw Zach's expression which was priceless.

"Alright kids get ready to get out because we are in LAS VEGAS!" Abby said through the speaker.

We buckled up in our seats getting ready to go out in the beautiful and shining hot sun. we finally landed and may I say that I would have done a better job than whoever was driving the plane.

It was not the best landing.

The guys decided to be gentlemen and grabbed our luggage for us, while we went to go get some food to eat. Macey, Liz, Cammie and I walk hand in hand with our Raybans on, into the beautiful hot sun.

* * *

**HEY GUYS i hope this is okay.. the mission is in the nxt chapt starting with vegas than salt lake city or is it?...**

**anywayzz please give me any pointers coz i am still new to this and i want you guys opinion!**

**so read and review pleeasee :) it actually really does make my day wen u doo. if i get enough review then i shall update sooner and better hurry coz i have exams coming and i cant write during then.**

**`yudith**

**p.s thanks ames for beta-ing this story at 1 in the morning :P **


End file.
